Reunited: A Peter and Madison OneShot
by hpswst101
Summary: The Reunion of the Protector Madison and High King Peter. One-Shot. Happy Valentine's Day! R&R.


Reunited: A Peter and Madison One-Shot

Written by hpswst101

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Madison.

Peter looked up at the time board, locating the train his sisters and Madison were on and then transferring the gaze over to a clock. 5 minutes left. He had to wait for 5 more minutes. But as those seconds ticked by, those minutes started to feel more like hours.

All of his friends had already left for home. Edmund's nose was buried in a book about the justice system, perfectly content with reading it. As Peter waited for the train to arrive his mind started to wander to his first semester back from Narnia. It had been trying for him, trying to act like nothing had happened too much over the summer holidays. But some things could not have been hidden. The teachers of his school were quite surprised to see that their C average student was suddenly getting As in his grades. Improvements were more finely noted in the areas of speech, writing, reading, arithmetic and his own physical education. But the ones who noticed the most changes in him had been his friends; and they noticed there was something about Peter that was different altogether.

There was now some type of inner strength that had never been there before. Courage and a sense of leadership that hadn't been seen in England and in this war for a long time. It was a very subtle difference that most people hadn't realized about. Most assumed that it had always been there. It could be seen most in how he held himself, talked with his peers older and younger and acted. Now when he talked he sounded more educated, nobler like. His perfect enunciated words could raise and lower his voice in a second. People gravitated to him more as he was more charismatic... more caring then before. No one was quite sure where these changes came from, but most assumed that it had been the Professor he and his family were living with that taught him this.

Another difference his friends had noted was on how close Peter and Edmund were now. Last year that two had practically ignored each other. Talking in polite civility, and only when they absolutely had to. Now, though, they would seek each other out. Talking to each other in quite voices, laughing and joking with one another. There was an intimacy that had never been there before. Like the two boys had gone through war and hard times together, resulting in a close bond that was unbreakable. They could disappear and then come back an hour or so later all dirty and sweaty, but smiles on their faces. No one knew exactly where they went or what they did; it was one secret the two boys kept close to their hearts.

But the most puzzling of changes that had occurred in Peter were the letters that now came for him. Huge long letters that he would get once a week and whenever he got one, he would excuse himself from the table and go off somewhere to be alone. Everyone assumed he went to read the letters and then write a response back, which was exactly what he would do. Whenever his friends had asked him who was sending the letters, Peter would just shrug and say, "Someone." They had even tried to steal a letter or two to figure out who was writing such lengthy letters to him, but it always failed. Peter would hide the letter, or with great reluctance, burn it, or just keep it very close to him. After a month or two of these letters passing around, his friends gave up on them and ignored them, figuring Peter will tell them when he was ready and not a moment before.

To Peter, though, those letters were salvation; they were a heaven in this cold and unfriendly place. They were the one touch to the women he loved with all his being. Those letters reminded him of who he was, and his time back in the magical country called Narnia. The letters reminded him of his days as High King Peter the Magnificent, no longer the little unsure schoolboy he used to be. Now whenever another boy wanted to pick a fight with him, he ignored the boy. Doing a schoolboy fight was quite stupid, especially if it's just because the boy bugs you. When he would write to her, telling her of how hard it was at times to continue being King Peter the Magnificent, she would write back, "Follow your head, Melach. Take the seconds to calm down and just walk away. But if you must fight, please use your tongue. It's much more effective and lasting to be defeated by wit then by a hand." She was right, she always was.

Even as far away as she was from him, she was still his shinning light. At night, during the day, whenever he was alone, he missed her. Missed holding her in his arms. Brushing her soft skin with his hand. Kissing her perfect fine luscious lips. Burying his face in her fiery red locks and smelling her sweet sweet scent. At times his heart and body ached for her to be next to him, to be by her side again. Guarding, protecting, loving her like they used to.

He felt the rush of speeding wind fly by his face and then the air stilled. Opening his eyes he saw a train come into the station and...

Madison looked out the window eagerly as the snow covered country side slowly disappeared into a city known as London. Just a few more minutes and she would be back with Peter again.

Her first semester of school had finally ended, much to her pleasure. She, with the rest of the Pevensies, would be spending a day or so with the Pevensie's mother before heading out to the Professor's. There Madison would stay for a week before heading off to spend the rest of the holidays with her own family.

School hadn't changed too much for the Protector except for the fact that Madison occasionally hung around with Susan or more often Lucy. Her fencing and debate teams were still the best of all the schools. But her friends had noticed that Madison would daze off more when she wasn't doing anything. Her eyes becoming half-lidded as she her mind wandered far from the school, to someplace magical.

Her mind would often wander on to Peter and how he was doing at his own school. According to his letters, people noticed a difference more in him and Edmund. The mind would travel back to Narnia and the nights they would be together. Curled up on the verandah of Peter's room, with the bright Narnian starry sky twinkling down at them. Being in bed with each other, cuddling and holding each other close as they would talk to each other in soft voices, or even not talking at all. Just looking at each other, touching a cheek, and ear, lips. A small light blush would always cross her cheeks when she thought about what else they would do under, and occasionally on top, of the sheets.

But that was safety for her. That was her castle. Being in his embrace, holding him close against her body. Their lips touching pressed together, sometimes so had and long they would get swollen, but the feeling of love and belonging were always there.

The train conductor said something about arriving at the station in a minute or so.

_So close_, Madison thought to herself as she got up. She was so close to being reunited with him; feeling her body wanting to move on to the station, wanting to wrap her arms around him and nuzzle his neck. Whisper sweet nothings in to his ear and feel the shivers go down his spine. A hand roaming up and down his back as the other one circled his neck, holding him close to her.

Emerald eyes closed as she would remember his hot hand traveling around her body. How he would suck on her neck, low moans always coming from her lips as he left his mark on her. The feeling of fire ragged through her body as she remembered their more physical expressions of love.

A small hand gripped Madison's and shook it. The red haired girl opened her eyes to look down at Lucy. Lucy nodded her head out the window. The train was slowing down. In a high shriek it stopped and the people in the car started to leave the train.

So many people brushed past Madison, some were soldiers, a few were middle-aged, and some were much older. At the far ends were people with dirty, shabby clothes. Everything they had owned had been lost in the Blitz. Madison fought down the image of her own mother and sisters dying from a bomb.

She felt someone watching her to her right. Emerald green eyes met sapphire blue...

Madison stared at him; his body was loose but there was a subtle tautness to him. His body would be like that in a battle, loose but slightly taunt so he could quickly parry and attack. He had been waiting for her, his eyes had told her as she drank in his appearance.

Feeling her own body tense as she rushed over to him, not caring about how unseemly this might look to some people. She didn't care anymore; all she cared was being in his arms, close to him.

Peter picked her up, twirling her around as he kissed her feverishly. Feeling her warm perfect lips meet his own. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hands playing with his soft warm hair that was at the nape of his neck. He placed her down as they separated, letting their foreheads rest on each other. Their hands meeting together and entwining themselves as the two lovers got lost in each other's eyes. Both forgetting about where they were and who would be watching.

His warm hand touched her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it as Madison's now free hand came back up to his neck, holding him in place. He had grown since the last time she saw him, and he would continue to grow. She leaned up and kissed his lips again, more soft and sweet this time. Peter grinned a little schoolboy's grin and a small giggle escaped from Madison's lips. They didn't need to say anything, they could read it all in each other's eyes.

I've missed you.

It was hard being without you.

I love you.

_A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that little story. Don't worry I'm still working on Returning Home, and there is now one major plot twist in there. You'll love it. :) Please review, and please be patient. I haven't forgotten Madison and Peter. Can't wait to read your reviews!_


End file.
